


On The Snow

by searchtheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse
Summary: Junmyeon tem uma queda por Sehun, o rapaz que morava no apartamento vizinho ao seu, mas não possui coragem o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa em relação a isso. Por azar (ou sorte?), a neve chega com força na cidade na véspera de Natal e não há nada que algumas taças de vinho e um visco bem posicionado não resolvam.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	On The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> fic playlist: https: https://open.spotify.com/user/12142611403/playlist/2zntWv5gb029S4opBtdwLc?si=NAsAjFRoRdaaaEV1n1AsTQ

Junmyeon subia as escadas, bufando com o esforço de carregar as sacolas da mercearia, os ombros do casaco cobertos por uma fina camada de neve. O elevador do prédio estava quebrado, e o síndico lhe disse que só seria consertado depois das festas de fim de ano. Era muito difícil arranjar pessoas para fazerem qualquer coisa nessa época do ano, especialmente com a neve chegando de surpresa. Os flocos pequenos que caíam no começo de dezembro quase nunca costumavam durar mais que uma semana, mas ali estavam, na véspera de Natal, cobrindo a cidade inteira com um véu branco e gelado.

Era como o inverno retratado naqueles filmes americanos de romance, que os residentes de Seul raramente tinham oportunidade de presenciar dentro da grande cidade: era mais comum nevar nas áreas fora do perímetro urbano, restando à capital apenas os ventos fustigantes que corriam entre os arranha-céus e o céu permanentemente cinzento, que exigia que os postes de luz ficassem sempre acesos. Junmyeon gostava de como a cidade ficava nessa época, do cheiro de café quente quando entrava em sua cafeteria favorita no centro da cidade e das luzes de Natal decorando os monumentos e as árvores. Por outro lado, a locomoção se tornava caótica. Os trens atrasavam nas estações, havia bastante congestionamento e até caminhar nas ruas cobertas de neve era arriscado — ele tinha escorregado umas duas vezes no caminho para casa. 

Ficou tentado a cancelar a social de Natal que tinha combinado com seus amigos, para ficar debaixo dos cobertores com uma xícara de chá, assistindo a algo na Netflix, mas sabia que Baekhyun provavelmente o mataria se ele fizesse isso.

Empurrou com o ombro a porta que dava para seu andar e caminhou até seu apartamento. Colocou as sacolas no chão para alcançar as chaves no bolso do casaco, mas sua atenção foi capturada por uma porta mais adiante no corredor se abrindo e alguém saindo do apartamento.

— Eu sei, mamãe. — Uma voz grave cujo dono Junmyeon já conhecia bem chegou aos seus ouvidos. Oh Sehun saiu do apartamento segundos depois, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, parecendo consternado. — Aqui a neve não está tão forte, mas cancelaram por causa de “más condições atmosféricas”.

Junmyeon tentou não encarar demais, levando mais tempo que o necessário com a fechadura de sua porta e lançando olhares de esguelha na direção do vizinho. Discretamente, passou as mãos pelo cabelo, desgrenhado pelo vento, e soprou a neve do casaco. Sehun não parecia ter notado sua presença ainda; encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, de cabeça baixa, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Era o cabelo mais bonito que Junmyeon já vira. Quantas vezes já havia pensado em fazer um cafuné nele... Sentiu um rubor subir pelo rosto, esquentando as bochechas geladas, e sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar. O outro rapaz continuava falando ao telefone — com a mãe, Junmyeon presumiu.

— Ok. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Vou ficar de olho. — Pausou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Tudo bem. Feliz Natal. Também te amo. — Outra pausa, ruídos do outro lado da linha e uma risadinha. — Feliz Natal, Vivi, o hyung ‘tá chegando! Tchau, mãe.

O jovem encerrou a ligação com um suspiro triste. Junmyeon ficou admirando-o, mandando às favas a discrição. Sehun era uns três anos mais novo que Junmyeon, mas ninguém diria isso sem olhar de perto, porque ele era bem mais alto, tinha ombros bem mais largos e Junmyeon, embora não pudesse ser considerado baixo, parecia, basicamente, um hobbit ao lado dele (e não, essa diferença absolutamente não o excitava, não mesmo). Nem precisava falar do rosto dele, porque era perfeito, cientificamente perfeito — Junmyeon, como cirurgião plástico em formação, sabia melhor que ninguém. Ele estudaria aquele rosto incessantemente se tivesse a oportunidade.

Foi arrancado de seu devaneio quando Sehun voltou o rosto em sua direção, sorrindo ao vê-lo. — Oi, hyung, eu não tinha visto você aí.

Pego de surpresa, atrapalhou-se com a chave em suas mãos e deixou-a cair, o metal ecoando no piso. Sehun riu baixinho, aproximando-se dele, e Junmyeon ficou totalmente vermelho quando abaixou para pegá-las. Ele devia achá-lo um pateta. Recobrou o que restava de sua dignidade e endireitou-se, tentando não se abalar com a proximidade do vizinho-barra-crush. Ele vestia um suéter por baixo de um moletom com capuz, um patch de um cachorrinho branco bordado no peito, jeans escuros e um All-Star preto, o típico boy next door. Junmyeon ainda não se conformava com o fato de que ele, de todas as pessoas, tinha caído nesse clichê. Especialmente porque Sehun era, literalmente, o vizinho do lado.

— Oi, Sehun. Feliz véspera de Natal. — Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, chutou o próprio traseiro mentalmente. Quem diabos deseja feliz véspera de Natal? Sehun deu um meio sorriso triste, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

— Para você também, hyung. — Sehun respondeu, e Junmyeon ficou curioso para saber o que o tinha deixado triste. Antes que pudesse perguntar, o para saber o que o tinha deixado triste. Antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê, o rapaz apontou para as sacolas no chão. — Quer ajuda com isso?

– Hm, claro, obrigado. – Junmyeon abriu a porta, pegando algumas das compras enquanto segurava a porta para que Sehun passasse com as outras. O vizinho quase tropeçou nos fios das luzes de Natal que Junmyeon estava tentando pendurar. — Parece que alguém começou a decorar a casa para o Natal hoje — Sehun comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Ei, é claro que não. — Junmyeon replicou, fingindo estar ofendido. Levou as compras para a cozinha, deixando-as sobre a bancada de mármore. — Comecei ontem à noite. Montar e enfeitar uma árvore de de Natal sozinho não é tão simples quanto parece.

Sehun riu, olhando na direção da árvore no canto da sala, porcamente decorada com bolas coloridas e mini Papais Noéis, um monte de outros penduricalhos esperando para serem colocados. — Você tá fazendo um bom trabalho. — Ele teve a fineza de mentir por educação. Ainda parecia um pouco triste, olhando melancolicamente para a neve que caía pela janela do apartamento. Junmyeon não aguentou a curiosidade.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia chateado no telefone. — Sehun olhou de volta para ele, lábios crispados, e Junmyeon se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Ele pensaria que era um intrometido. — Hm, deixa para lá. Não é da minha conta…

— Tudo bem, hyung. — Sehun sorriu, tranquilizando-o. — Estava falando com a minha mãe. Meu voo para casa foi cancelado por causa da neve.

— Sério? E agora? — Junmyeon estava genuinamente preocupado. Sehun já tinha comentado que sua família era de Daegu, que ficava a mais ou menos duas horas de distância. — Não tem como pegar o trem?

Sehun encolheu os ombros, desanimado. — Não tão em cima da hora assim. É cansativo e não vou chegar a tempo de qualquer jeito. — Ele suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos de novo. — Minha mãe disse para esperar o tempo melhorar e comprar o próximo voo.

Junmyeon colocou a mão no ombro de Sehun, tentando confortá-lo. Ele parecia tão abatido que fez Junmyeon ter vontade de ligar para a companhia aérea e perguntar como eles ousavam deixá-lo daquele jeito. — Sinto muito, Sehunnie. É uma droga passar o Natal longe de casa. Logo mais essa neve vai passar, fica tranquilo.

— Espero que não. Estou com tanta saudade do Vivi… — Junmyeon lembrou que ele tinha falado esse nome no telefone.

— Vivi? 

— Ah, é meu cachorrinho. Eu nunca falei dele? — Ele mostrou o patch no moletom. Junmyeon balançou a cabeça. — Estranho, porque eu falo dele pra todo mundo. Sou um irmão coruja. Olha só. — Ele pegou o celular, ativando a tela de bloqueio, cujo plano de fundo era uma foto do dono sorrindo com ternura para um cachorro branquinho e peludo aconchegado em seus braços. Junmyeon tentou manter uma expressão composta, mesmo enquanto derretia por dentro. Ele nunca desejou tanto ser um bichinho de estimação. 

— Que fofo! — Sorriu para a imagem. — Ele deve estar com saudades também.

— Eu me vesti só para ele. É sério, meus pais não sabem, eu quero mais ver o Vivi do que eles — Sehun segredou, fazendo Junmyeon rir. O mais alto apoiou-se na bancada, olhando para fora de novo. — Merda de neve. E o pior de tudo é que o Chanyeol hyung já foi para casa, e eu vou ter que ficar sozinho aqui.

Aquela pequena informação foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Junmyeon acelerar. Chanyeol era o colega de apartamento de Sehun, um cara agitado que tocava guitarra alto demais em dias de semana. O vizinho já passaria o Natal longe de casa, passar sozinho em casa já era demais. Junmyeon não podia deixar isso acontecer: tinha que convidá-lo. Mas e se ele recusasse? Na verdade, por que ele iria querer passar o Natal com o vizinho esquisito? Junmyeon já estava pensando demais. Antes que perdesse a faísca de coragem que se acendeu dentro dele, e que ele nem soube de onde vinha, forçou-se a achar as palavras.

— Vem pra cá. — Ele disparou, e Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Quer dizer, uh, se você quiser, sa-sabe… passar aqui… não ficar sozinho… lá. — Pigarreou, odiando seu cérebro por fazê-lo gaguejar. — Uns amigos meus estão na cidade e vão vir. O Kyungsoo vai cozinhar uma “ceia” para nós. Vai ser legal.

— Você não vai passar o natal com seus pais? — Sehun perguntou, intrigado. 

— Não vai dar. Eles foram passar férias em Hong Kong e eu não estava a fim de ir. Além disso, tenho estágio no hospital logo depois do Natal. Decidi ficar por aqui e celebrar com os caras. Eles também não podem viajar por causa do tempo ou têm famílias muito insuportáveis para aturar, mesmo que seja só por um dia.

— Não precisa me convidar por pena, Junmyeon hyung. — Sehun replicou. — Não quero atrapalhar a festa de vocês. Eu vou ficar bem. Acho que ainda tem metade de uma garrafa de vinho na minha geladeira. 

Junmyeon, em um ato impensado, pegou a mão dele na sua. As pontas dos dedos dele estavam frios, mas a palma na sua era quente. — Ei, não é por pena. Eu realmente gostaria que você viesse. Vai ser... bom ter você aqui. — Ele engoliu em seco quando os olhos de Sehun, que antes estavam nas mãos unidas dos dois, encontrou os seus. Ele o encarou com aqueles olhos negros por alguns segundos.

— Beleza. — Concordou, sem desviar o olhar. Ficaram presos naquele transe, e o polegar de Sehun acariciou o dorso da mão de Junmyeon, tão levemente que ele achou que tinha imaginado. Nervoso, ele puxou a mão, desviando o olhar do do vizinho, com as bochechas queimando. Não entendia o efeito que aquele garoto causava nele, transformando-o em uma colegial tímida.

— Ótimo. Legal, legal. Perfeito. — Ele falava demais quando estava agitado. — Você, hm, pode me ajudar com a árvore. E a pendurar essas malditas luzes.

— Pode deixar. Eu faço uma escadinha se você precisar — Sehun ironizou, recebendo um tapa de brincadeira no braço. — Tenho que me arrumar. A que horas devo voltar?

— Hm… Às oito? Com certeza meus amigos vão se atrasar. Eles não entendem o conceito de pontualidade. Exceto o Kyungsoo. — Junmyeon criticou e Sehun riu, saindo pela porta.

— Já quero conhecê-los. Até mais tarde, então. — Ele acenou, sorrindo, caminhando em direção ao próprio apartamento. Junmyeon fechou a porta e apoiou-se nela para se acalmar. Agora que sua coragem tinha desaparecido, ele estava meio ansioso e desesperado. Mesmo assim, ele levou a mão que Sehun tinha tocado ao peito e sorriu.

— Obrigada, Jesus.

____________

— Cadê vocês? O Kyungsoo já está aqui. A gente apreciaria uma ajuda, sabe? — Junmyeon apoiou o celular na bancada da cozinha enquanto lutava para desgrudar da travessa os biscoitos de chocolate (levemente chamuscados) em forma de árvore de Natal que tinha assado. Os rostos de Baekhyun, Jongdae e Minseok apareciam pela tela da chamada do Facetime.

— Eu acabei de acordar, como vocês podem ver pela minha cara inchada, não obstante linda. — Baekhyun falou, os cabelos platinados apontando para todas as direções. — Oi, Kyungsoo, meu amor. Manda um beijinho pra mim.

O rapaz baixo e de cabeça raspada, que vesita preto da cabeça aos pés e descascava metodicamente os aipos na pia, lançou um olhar crítico para a tela do celular por trás dos óculos de lentes grossas. Jongdae e Minseok riam de Baekhyun, que jogava beijinhos para a câmera.

— Vamos sair de casa daqui a pouco. O trânsito deve estar um inferno! — Jongdae comentou. — Minseokkie vai dirigir hoje, certo, amor? — Falou alto para que o namorado, que aparentemente estava no banheiro, pudesse ouvir.

— Não mesmo. Vamos de Uber — Minseok, o mais velho dos amigos, saiu do cômodo vestindo um suéter verde. — Precisam de alguma coisa? Vamos passar na loja de conveniência e pegar bebidas.

— Tragam vinagre. — Kyungsoo pediu. — Junmyeon hyung esqueceu de comprar.

— Nem sei como é um vidro de vinagre. — Junmyeon replicou. — Precisamos é de vocês aqui para ajudar na cozinha.

— Você está aí, por que você não ajuda, hein, bonitão? — Baekhyun retorquiu, colocando pasta na escova de dentes. 

— Vocês sabem que eu sou péssimo na cozinha. — Junmyeon ainda raspava a espátula no tabuleiro de metal, frustrado. — Já fiz merda com os biscoitos.

— Você tinha um trabalho, Junmyeon. Tsk-tsk. — Jongdae brincou, balançando a cabeça. — Não se preocupe, Kyungsoo, já estamos chegando para te salvar.

— Não deixe ele botar fogo no apartamento, Kyungsoo! — A voz de Minseok gritou ao fundo.

— Não preciso de ajuda, vocês são todos péssimos e só vão atrapalhar — Kyungsoo retrucou, mexendo a panela no fogão. 

— Nossa, tudo bem, Sr. Independente. — Jongdae respondeu, fingindo estar ofendido.

Ouviu-se o ruído de Baekhyun cuspindo na pia e fechando a torneira. — Eu quero dar uma mãozinha pro Kyungsoo hoje, mas não vai ser na cozinha. — Ele sorriu, maliciosamente, e Jongdae e Minseok ecoaram um “uhhh”. — Quer dizer, pode ser na cozinha, na sala, onde ele quiser…

Kyungsoo não respondeu à provocação, mas Junmyeon viu um leve rubor subindo pela nuca e pelas bochechas dele. Os demais ainda riam na vídeo-chamada.

— Não na minha residência, ou eu expulso os dois — Junmyeon alertou Baekhyun. — Aliás, nada de brincadeirinhas desse tom hoje. O Sehun vai vir aqui passar o Natal com a gente.

Dessa vez, até Kyungsoo levantou os olhos do fogão. Baekhyun e Jongdae começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

— Para tudo! Sehun, o vizinho gostoso? — Baekhyun gritou do outro lado, e Junmyeon gesticulou para ele falar baixo. 

— Não acredito! — Os olhos de Jongdae brilhavam maliciosamente. — Minseokkie, Junmyeon chamou o namoradinho para o Natal!

— É um milagre de Natal. Junmyeon hyung finalmente tomou atitude — Kyungsoo provocou, abrindo a geladeira para pegar cebolas.

— Até você, cara? — Junmyeon encarou-o, indignado, e o amigo encolheu os ombros, acanhado.

— Já não era sem tempo — Minseok falou, aproximando-se da câmera. — Ele não vai passar o Natal com a família? 

— Ele ia, mas o voo dele foi cancelado. E ele está sozinho no apartamento. Fiquei com pena dele ficar lá sem ninguém e o chamei. Gentileza de vizinho, só isso — Junmyeon explicou, tentando parecer convincente.

— Gentileza, aham, sei. Se gentileza for sinônimo de “quero seu corpo nu” — Jongdae bufou.

— ELE ESTÁ SOZINHO EM CASA??? — Baekhyun berrou. — Hyung, isso é o seu presente de Natal, Papai Noel te entregou com um lacinho em cima, caramba! Você devia estar lá desembrulhando ele todinho! Chupando o presente!

Junmyeon ficou vermelho, a risada dos amigos enchendo o ambiente. — Meu Deus, Baekhyun, qual é o seu problema?

— Você é muito vulgar, cara — Jongdae falou, gargalhando com Minseok. Kyungsoo contia a risada enquanto cozinhava.

— É sério, parem com isso. Não tem graça. Acho bom vocês se comportarem. — Junmyeon repreendeu-os, fazendo cara feia. — Ele é um amigo, só isso. 

— Por enquanto, irmão — Jongdae falou solenemente. — Porque hoje você vai beijar esse homem, ou eu não me chamo Kim Jongdae.

— Agora que eu tive essa notícia maravilhosa, vou levar algo bem especial para a ocasião — Baekhyun sorriu, travesso, e Junmyeon ficou em estado de alerta, desistindo dos biscoitos, já quebrados. 

— Baekhyun, não ouse fazer nada de esquisito, falo sério.

— Fica tranquilo, hyung. Não confia em mim? Não responda. — Baekhyun cortou assim que o mais velho abriu a boca para falar. — Vou me arrumar. Até mais tarde, meus queridos. Jongdae, não esqueça os microfones, hoje vamos fazer nosso aclamado cover de All I Want for Christmas Is You.

— Aclamado por quem? — Kyungsoo murmurou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido, mas os amigos fingiram não escutar.

— Pode apostar, Baek. Minseok e eu estamos a caminho. Mwah — Jongdae despediu-se, mandando um beijinho no ar. Junmyeon encerrou a chamada com um suspiro.

— Eu odeio eles. E você? — Junmyeon apoiou-se na bancada, dirigindo-se a Kyungsoo, que abria o forno para checar o ponto da carne.

— Odeio tanto quanto você — Kyungsoo concordou, limpando as mãos com um pano e empurrando os óculos para a ponte do nariz. Apoiou-se na bancada e cruzou os braços. — Mas eles têm razão nisso. Por que você só não diz o que sente?

— Sei lá. — Junmyeon brincou com um fio solto no punho de seu suéter, enquanto a neve continuava a cair lá fora, constante e suavemente, derretendo ao atingir o piso da sacada. — Ele parece tão... fora do meu alcance.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ele é seu vizinho, Junmyeon. Como ele poderia estar mais dentro do seu alcance?

— Não nesse sentido. — Junmyeon explicou. — Ele tem uma personalidade tão legal, e eu sou só sem graça. E eu nem sei se ele gosta de homens.

— Sim, você é só um rostinho bonito, somos seus amigos apenas por isso — Kyungsoo retrucou, revirando os olhos. — Você precisa trabalhar sua autoestima. E você só vai descobrir se ele gosta ou não se tentar ficar com ele.

— Vamos fazer assim, então: se eu fizer algo quanto ao Sehun, você finalmente admite que gosta do Baekhyun? — Junmyeon provocou, recebendo em resposta um olhar fulminante de Kyungsoo. Os dois amigos brincavam de gato e rato há muito tempo, mas Junmyeon sabia que o mais novo não ousava ir além da amizade, por medo, talvez.

— Cala a boca — o amigo rebateu, voltando a atenção para a refeição que cozinhava. Junmyeon riu e pegou a bandeja de biscoitos estatelados, jogando o que sobrou deles no lixo. Era melhor tentar fazer outra fornada. 

___________

— Sorte de hoje: eu não tinha só metade de uma garrafa de vinho, e sim três quartos de uma garrafa — Sehun brincou quando Junmyeon abriu a porta, estendendo a garrafa de vidro para o vizinho. Ele tinha trocado de roupa, e agora vestia um suéter mostarda, de gola rulê, e jeans preto. Junmyeon precisou de toda a força de vontade dentro de si para evitar agarrar a frente do suéter e beijá-lo até ficarem sem ar. Ele estava passando tempo demais com Baekhyun.

— Sua contribuição para esse evento é muito apreciada — Junmyeon sorriu e devolveu a brincadeira, guiando Sehun em direção à cozinha, onde Kyungsoo ainda trabalhava, abrindo a geladeira para colocar o vinho. — Kyungsoo, esse é o Sehun. Esse é o Kyungsoo, nosso chef de cozinha designado.

Os dois jovens apertaram as mãos. — O cheiro tá muito gostoso — Sehun elogiou, espiando o ensopado que cozinhava no fogão.

— Não espere muita coisa, eu sou só um principiante — Kyungsoo sorriu timidamente, voltando a atenção para os tacos que montava na bancada.

— Modesto demais — Junmyeon apertou o ombro do amigo, encorajando-o. — Kyungsoo é um ás da culinária.

— Comparando com as suas habilidades, sou mesmo — Kyungsoo devolveu.

— Ei, cadê o espírito natalino? — Junmyeon fingiu dar um beliscão no amigo, e Sehun riu baixinho. — Eu fiz biscoitos, e deram certo… na terceira fornada. — Ele murmurou a última parte, oferecendo o pote cheio de biscoitos quentes ao vizinho, que pegou um e o mordeu.

— Hyung, ficou muito bom — Elogiou, de boca cheia, sendo, mais uma vez e sem esforço,o homem mais fofo do mundo, segundo Junmyeon. 

— Não minta. Já é a segunda vez que você mente para me agradar — Junmyeon repreendeu-o. 

— É sério! E qual foi a primeira vez? — Sehun replicou, curioso, pegando outro biscoito.

— Quando elogiou a árvore mais cedo — Junmyeon respondeu.

— É… isso foi uma mentirinha. — Sehun piscou e Junmyeon riu, fingindo não ver o olhar sugestivo de Kyungsoo sobre eles. — A propósito, vamos lá terminar de decorar e deixar o seu amigo cozinhar.

Sehun pegou-o pela mão, animadamente, como se isso já fosse natural entre eles, levando-o até a árvore. Eles se ajoelharam ao lado do objeto, colocando enfeites a esmo nos galhos de plástico, fingindo que sabiam o que estavam fazendo, nenhum deles levando muito a sério a tarefa. O rapaz mais novo colocou na cabeça de Junmyeon um gorro de Papai Noel encontrado no meio das caixas, e Junmyeon fez o mesmo com uma orelhinha de rena perdida entre as bolinhas coloridas. Cada vez que os dedos de Sehun esbarravam nos seus quando pegavam enfeites, o coração de Junmyeon dava uma cambalhota e ele sentia mais e mais como uma garota de quatorze anos. Arriscou olhar para Kyungsoo na cozinha e viu o amigo encostado na pia, assistindo aos dois e balançando a cabeça, encarando-o como se dissesse “Você é tão patético” enquanto provava o wasabi. Junmyeon até que concordava com ele.

Jongdae e Minseok chegaram um pouco mais tarde, cobertos de neve e com sacolas nas mãos. Jongdae usava um suéter de caxemira bege e jeans, e Minseok trajava algo semelhante na cor preta e calças de correr. 

— Merry Christmas! — Jongdae anunciou em um inglês arrastado, colocando as sacolas na mesa de centro da sala de estar, onde Junmyeon e Sehun lutavam para desemaranhar os pisca-piscas, enquanto Minseok rumava para a cozinha para cumprimentar Kyungsoo. — Ninguém abre os presentes antes da meia-noite, ok?

— Já sei que vou ser humilhado esse ano, de novo. — Junmyeon comentou, analisando as sacolas brilhantes. Os Kim eram o tipo de casal que sempre chegava com lembranças para todo mundo, geralmente deixando as pessoas envergonhadas por não ter dado presentes. 

— Qual é a graça se não for assim? — Jongdae brincou. Voltou-se para Sehun, que parecia um pouco acanhado com a chegada dos outros convidados, e sorriu animadamente, estendendo a mão para apertar a do rapaz. — Você deve ser o Sehun. O Junmyeon falou taaaanto de você. — Junmyeon sabia que o desgraçado fez questão de enfatizar o “tanto” só para vê-lo ficar vermelho, e não falhou.

— Hm, sério? — Sehun olhou-o, um meio sorriso intrigado brincando em seus lábios. — Coisas boas, espero.

— Claro. A esse ponto todos queremos você como vizinho. — Ambos riram, e Junmyeon fuzilou Jongdae com o olhar, mas o amigo nem ligou. — Legal ter você aqui, cara. Kim Minseok, venha dar oi! — Ele gritou na direção da cozinha, e logo depois o rapaz mais velho veio saltitando, com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos. 

— Chamou, mestre? — Colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Trocou um high-five com Junmyeon e virou-se para o Sehun.

— Sehun, certo? Bem-vindo ao nosso Natal neurótico. — Minseok apertou a mão do mais novo. — Não leve a sério nada que dissermos depois da terceira taça de vinho.

Sehun riu timidamente. — Pode deixar. — Trocou um olhar com Junmyeon, que deu de ombros, sorrindo também.

— É uma vergonha, Junmyeon, decorar o apê na véspera do Natal. Isso é uma heresia — Jongdae censurou-o, 

— Eu não tive tempo nem para dormir direito esse mês, com todas as coisas da faculdade para fazer, que dirá para decorar a casa — Junmyeon murmurou, concentrado em desembolar os fios.

— Eu também fiquei chocado — Sehun replicou. — Hyung, você poderia ter me chamado para ajudar. 

— Olha só, você poderia ter chamado o Sehun — ecoou Jongdae, olhando para Minseok, que tentava conter o sorriso. Junmyeon ouviu a malícia no tom do amigo. Assim que ficassem sozinhos, ele os esganaria.

— Talvez se eu tivesse começado a desembolar esses fios cinco dias atrás, eu estaria terminando hoje. — Sehun provocou. — Hyung, sério, que bagunça.

— Esse é o nosso Myeon, um caos. Ele bem que precisava de alguém para arrumá-lo, sabe? Colocá-lo nos eixos — Jongdae piscou para Sehun, e o rapaz sorriu timidamente, olhando de esguelha para o vizinho. Minseok intercedeu, notando o olhar desesperado de Junmyeon.

— Vamos buscar umas cervejas para ajudar vocês a completarem essa tarefa difícil. Vem, amor — Minseok puxou Jongdae em direção à cozinha. O casal fez corações com as mãos assim que ficaram fora do campo de visão de Sehun, para que somente Junmyeon pudesse ver. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, envergonhado. Esperava que Sehun não tivesse notado seu rosto vermelho. Definitivamente odiava seus amigos. 

Continuaram a separar os fios, os emaranhados pouco a pouco se desenrolando em metros de pequenas lâmpadas. Sehun era metódico, e Junmyeon reparou que ele fazia um bico quando se concentrava. Às vezes ele murmurava, frustrado, quando encontrava partes difíceis, um “Hyung, que bagunça”, tal qual um bichinho emburrado. Se ele levantasse os olhos, flagraria Junmyeon o olhando como um pateta apaixonado.

Eles colocaram as luzes circundando a árvore, ao redor da moldura das janelas e da porta que dava para o lado de fora e entre as barras da grade que cercava a varanda. Eles sorriram um para o outro, satisfeitos com o trabalho deles, e brindaram com as cervejas quentes. Mais tarde, reuniram-se com os demais na cozinha enquanto Kyungsoo terminava de cozinhar, depois na sala iluminada, até a campainha tocar por volta das dez horas da noite.

Junmyeon abriu a porta, encontrando um Baekhyun apoiado na porta, vestido todo de vermelho e óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos. Uma melodia familiar vinha dos alto-falantes de seu iPhone. — Baekhyun...

O amigo deslizou dramaticamente pela entrada. Ergueu os óculos para o topo dos cabelos platinados, piscando para os presentes. Acompanhou os vocais de Mariah Carey quando a música iniciou.

— I don’t want a lot for Christmas… There is just one thing I need… — Apontou para Jongdae, convidando-o a segui-lo. O rapaz imediatamente deu um pulo do sofá para continuar a cantar.

— I don’t care about the presents… Underneath the Christmas tree… — Jongdae continuou com sua voz bonita. Minseok sorria enquanto filmava os dois com o celular, Sehun segurava a risada, e Kyungsoo cobriu os ouvidos com a almofada do sofá.

— Só lembrando que o síndico do prédio odeia barulho — Junmyeon alertou os “cantores”, mas os amigos já estavam perdidos na música.

— I just want you for my own… More than you could ever know… — Baekhyun caminhou em direção ao amigo, a mão no peito enquanto cantava desafinadamente. Jongdae o abraçou pelos ombros, e ambos harmonizaram nos versos seguintes:

— Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas… is… you-u-u — Os conhecidos acordes do refrão começaram e Baekhyun e Jongdae começaram a dar pulinhos de um lado para outro, dançando e cantando em vozes estridentes:

— I don’t want a lot for Christmas… — Junmyeon não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, fechando a porta e sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Sehun. Seu vizinho já não segurava a gargalhada enquanto Baekhyun e Jongdae se esgoelavam, totalmente fora do ritmo. Ele se curvava quando ria, apoiando-se no ombro de Junmyeon, e ele percebeu que o rapaz era mil vezes mais bonito rindo daquele jeito. Ele não achou que fosse possível. 

Quando Jongdae e Baekhyun deram por encerrado o cover, os amigos aplaudiram e assoviaram. Baekhyun e Jongdae se curvaram em agradecimento. 

— Feliz natal, filhos da puta. O Papai Noel tá na área. Fiquei sabendo que todos foram meninos muito bonzinhos esse ano, especialmente esse carequinha aqui. — Baekhyun aproximou-se de Kyungsoo, piscando e apertando a bochecha do rapaz, que encarou o mais velho com um olhar assassino. 

— E cadê nossos presentes, hein, seu Papai Noel de araque? — Minseok perguntou ao amigo, que correu para atacar a geladeira à procura de álcool.

— Ficaram no carro. Eu não podia segurar sacolas durante a minha grande performance. — Levou a garrafa à boca e jogou-se no sofá com os demais. Correu os olhos brilhantes ao redor do apartamento. — Esse lugar tá incrível, nem parece que é a casa do Junmyeon hyung. Ai — ele reclamou ao receber de Junmyeon um tapa na nuca, arrancando risadas dos demais. 

— Junmyeon hyung e o Sehun fizeram tudo — Kyungsoo explicou, apontando para o rapaz mais novo sentado ao seu lado. 

— Ah, você é o Sehun! — Baekhyun notou o jovem pela primeira vez, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — É um prazer, cara. Deixa eu só dizer, de um ponto de vista totalmente heterossexual, que você é muito lindo.

As bochechas de Sehun se coloriram de um tom de vermelho vivo. — Obrigado…?

— Ponto de vista heterossexual? A piada do ano — Jongdae zombou, e Baekhyun ameaçou jogar cerveja nele. 

— Controle seus desejos de me beijar, Jongdae, você já tem um homem — Baekhyun tomou mais um gole, olhando para os flocos de neve que se acumulavam no parapeito da janela. — É a primeira vez que passamos um natal com neve em muito tempo, não é? A propósito, eu trouxe uma coisinha para deixar esse natal mais interessante.

Tirou do bolso um ramo verde com pequenas bolinhas brancas, e pendurou-o no alto da porta que levava à varanda. 

— Que diabos é isso? — Minseok indagou. Sehun parecia igualmente confuso. Junmyeon já sabia o que era, conhecimento adquirido através de um vasto repertório de comédias românticas.

— É um visco, seus burros. A tradição lá nos Estados Unidos é de que se duas pessoas ficarem embaixo de um raminho de visco, elas devem se beijar para trazer boa sorte no amor. — Baekhyun explicou, com um sorriso maroto. — Sem pressão, mas se alguém estiver se sentindo no clima hoje… — Piscou para Junmyeon, que desviou o olhar antes que se denunciasse.

— Eu e Minseokkie vamos testar — Jongdae pegou a mão do namorado e foi detido por Baekhyun.

— Nah-ão. Proibido para casais lindos e que já tem sorte. Deixe para os mais necessitados, como eu. Kyungsoo, você não quer fazer um ato de caridade para um rapaz desafortunado hoje? — Baekhyun fingiu inocência, mordendo o lábio inferior. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

— Será que a gente pode comer agora? Só estávamos esperando por você. — O rapaz rumou para a cozinha. — Vamos botar a mesa.

Os amigos seguiram o comando do cozinheiro, e os ombros de Baekhyun caíram em desapontamento. Junmyeon riu, pousando a mão no ombro do rapaz loiro. — Mais sorte da próxima vez, Baek.

Baekhyun olhou ao redor, e vendo que Sehun estava ajudando a arrumar os talheres, cochichou solenemente para Junmyeon. — Faça bom uso desse visco, hyung. Agarre o vizinho gostoso. Faça isso pela minha honra ferida.

Junmyeon bufou, puxando a orelha do mais novo. — Idiota. Vamos comer.

___________

A comida de Kyungsoo não estava nada menos que incrível: guisado de carne, simples, mas impecavelmente temperado, uma carne assada recheada, e tacos recheados com chili. Entre taças de vinho e risadas, eles passaram uma noite agradável enquanto a neve continuava a cair do lado de fora. Junmyeon não se arrependia de não ter ido para casa; era sempre um momento especial quando ele reunia os amigos, que eram sua segunda família quase em tempo integral. Era ainda mais especial com Sehun presente, sorridente e um pouco corado da bebida. Junmyeon notou que ele ficava um pouco grudento quando bebia, e tentava não pensar muito na mão que apertava distraidamente sua coxa ou na respiração dele em seu pescoço quando ele abafava a risada em seu ombro. Se pensasse, tinha certeza de que ficaria louco.

Quando chegou a meia-noite, eles se abraçaram, desejando uns aos outros “Feliz Natal” e trocaram presentes. Junmyeon ganhou um perfume de Minseok e Jongdae, um tênis da Nike de Kyungsoo e um plug anal de Baekhyun, como uma pegadinha, só para deixá-lo com vergonha (depois ele deu o presente verdadeiro — um livro). Jogaram várias acirradas rodadas de “Grito no Silêncio” com os fones de Junmyeon. Jongdae e Minseok beijaram-se embaixo do visco; Baekhyun tentou arrastar Kyungsoo para lá várias outras vezes, sem sucesso. Beberam ainda mais e ouviram mais uma sessão de karaokê de músicas de Natal com Baekhyun e Jongdae, e até Junmyeon arriscou uma versão de Last Christmas. 

Por volta das três e meia da manhã, Jongdae e Minseok pediram um táxi e Kyungsoo carregou um Baekhyun muito bêbado e beijoqueiro para casa, mesmo Junmyeon insistindo para que o deixasse dormir no sofá. Junmyeon subia as escadas depois de levar os amigos até a porta do prédio, abraçando-se e esquentando seus próprios braços. Ainda estava realmente gélido lá fora, mas a neve começava a cair com menos força agora. Quando entrou em casa, viu Sehun inclinado sobre a grade do lado de fora, e o coração de Junmyeon acelerou enquanto caminhava até ele. 

Parou ao lado dele, cruzando os braços para aquecer as mãos no suéter. O vizinho virou-se para ele, com um sorriso acanhado. Ele parecia um pouco mais sóbrio, as bochechas levemente rosadas, dessa vez, pelo vento frio. — Desculpe por isso. Meus amigos ficam um pouco… alterados quando bebem.

— Eu gostei muito deles, nunca me diverti tanto — Sehun revelou, empolgado. — Baekhyun hyung é tão engraçado, minha barriga doeu de tanto rir. Jongdae hyung e Minseok hyung são muito gentis. E a comida do Kyungsoo hyung é divina

Junmyeon sorriu, estendendo a mão para pegar um floco de neve, que derreteu ao tocar sua palma. — Eles são especiais.

Houve um momento de silêncio, e Sehun o olhou de esguelha, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. — Você fala de mim para os seus amigos, hein?

E lá ia ele, ficando vermelho de novo. Desviou o olhar, rindo nervosamente. — Você deve entender que o Jongdae exagera um pouco, sabe…

— Você fala… — Sehun o empurrou com o ombro, de brincadeirinha. O calor emanava dele, apesar daquele tempo gélido. 

— O-okay, talvez, eu fale de você como eu falo de qualquer outro vizinho… N-na verdade, eu reclamo mais do Chanyeol do que falo de você, s-sabe… — Ele gaguejou, uma corrente de vento forte desarrumando seus cabelos castanhos. Sehun riu, estendendo a mão para tirar os fios do rosto, as pontas dos dedos frios roçando a bochecha dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. 

— Sei… — Eles ficaram presos em um momento, os olhos intensos de Sehun nos seus. Ele pegou em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, fazendo o coração do mais velho saltar uma batida. — Obrigado por ter me convidado hoje — ele sussurrou, fazendo um carinho nas costas de sua mão como tinha feito mais cedo. Junmyeon olhou para as mãos unidas, sem saber se estava mais vermelho de frio ou de nervoso.

— Não tem de quê. — ele respondeu, sorrindo timidamente. — Eu… gosto muito de você. Quer dizer, gostei muito de… hm… ter você aqui. De ter você aqui. — Ele pigarreou, e antes que pudesse se embolar mais com as palavras, Sehun ergueu o rosto dele com a mão livre. Ele inclinou a cabeça, e Junmyeon fechou os olhos, sentindo seu sangue pulsando nos ouvidos quando os rostos se aproximaram, os lábios dele chegando perto, tão perto dos seus...

— Espera aí — a voz rouca de Sehun murmurou, e Junmyeon afastou-se confuso. O rapaz puxou-o pela mão até a porta de entrada, para que pudessem ficar exatamente embaixo do visco que Baekhyun pendurara lá. Junmyeon olhou para o pequeno ramo, rindo baixinho, e Sehun colocou a mão em sua cintura.

— Eu vou querer um pouco dessa boa sorte — sussurrou, e então beijou Junmyeon, os lábios doces e frios finalmente tocando os seus. A boca dele tinha gosto de vinho e da canela nos biscoitos que ele tinha comido a noite inteira. Junmyeon puxou-o pela nuca, grudando o corpo ao dele, e ele gemeu suavemente em sua boca, a mão em sua cintura apertando seu quadril. A língua dele resvalou na sua, gostosa e quente, arrepios subindo pela sua pele. Afastaram-se para tomar fôlego, as testas coladas e as respirações formando nuvens e condensando entre eles. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, os dedos de Junmyeon nos cabelos de Sehun, rindo timidamente, e se beijaram de novo, com mais intensidade dessa vez, Sehun mordendo o lábio de Junmyeon e o puxando levemente com o dente. O mais velho sabia que devia se controlar, mas não queria, as mãos dele em seus quadris e a boca vermelha e inchada de beijos minando sua racionalidade.

— Você não quer dormir aqui hoje? — ele sussurrou, os lábios de Sehun em seu pescoço tiravam sua concentração. O rapaz afastou-se, os olhos muito escuros e as mãos acariciando suas costas. Junmyeon corou, percebendo a conotação do convite. — Quer dizer, a gente não… tem que fazer nada… só… se você não quiser ficar sozinho no seu apartamento…

Sehun deu um sorrisinho safado, mordendo o lábio inferior, e Junmyeon de repente sentiu muito calor e vontade de arrancar o suéter (não necessariamente o que ele vestia). — Eu bem que queria fazer algumas coisas com você… mas em respeito a Jesus, eu me contento em dormir de conchinha.

Junmyeon corou, empurrando de leve o ombro de Sehun. — Tudo bem. — Levou-os para o quarto, trocando selinhos. Ficaram sob os cobertores beijando-se pelo que pareceram horas, as mãos de Sehun em sua pele fazendo-o esquecer que fazia dez graus lá fora. Caíram no sono abraçados, e Junmyeon se sentiu aquecido como nunca, apesar do frio.

__________

Ele acordou com a luz fria do sol batendo em seu rosto, aparecendo por trás das nuvens cinzentas. Ainda estava um pouco nublado, mas a neve tinha parado, restando apenas poças derretidas lá fora. Junmyeon espreguiçou-se e virou-se na cama, encontrando-a vazia. Ele franziu a testa, confuso. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de Sehun no travesseiro e o lado da cama onde ele dormira ainda estava morno. Ele sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. Esfregou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Talvez tivesse cometido um erro terrível dormindo com seu vizinho. Talvez ele tivesse se arrependido. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquilo.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho e escovar os dentes. Alguém no apartamento de cima tinha botado “Alone on Christmas Day” para tocar, e ele sentiu vontade de rir pelas circunstâncias. Engoliu uma aspirina com água para mitigar a dor de cabeça irritante que dava sinais de vida; a ressaca de vinho nunca era boa. Passou um café, pensando se devia bater no apartamento de Sehun e falar… o quê? “Feliz Natal, seu beijo é muito bom, vamos repetir qualquer dia desses?” Rídiculo. Era melhor deixar para lá. Foi só uma noite, ele pensou, tentando não ficar para baixo e falhando miseravelmente.

Perdido em suas paranoias, demorou a ouvir a campainha tocar. Caminhou mais rápido do que o necessário até a porta, quase tropeçando nos papéis de presente de Natal jogados no chão do apartamento. Abriu-a e encontrou Sehun no corredor, com o mesmo moletom preto com o patch do Vivi, cutucando o tapete com o tênis. Carregava uma mala de rodinhas e uma mochila preta. Ele ergueu o rosto e sorriu timidamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do suéter. O rosto dele ainda estava um pouco inchado de sono, e Junmyeon só queria beijá-lo de novo.

— Oi — Ele saudou, meio incerto. — Você… foi embora cedo.

— Minha mãe ligou do nada e disse que tinha me botado em um voo para casa. Não quis te acordar. — Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, curvando os joelhos. Junmyeon achou aquilo muito fofo. — Mas não quis ir sem me despedir e… agradecer de novo.

Junmyeon sorriu, seu coração enchendo-se com um sentimento de ternura. — Não foi nada, Sehunnie. Que bom que a neve parou. Você vai finalmente ver seu Vivi.

Os olhos do vizinho brilharam e ele sorriu, como se ele tivesse gostado de Junmyeon lembrar daquela informação. — Finalmente. Vou falar para ele que passei um Natal com um hyung incrível. — Os dois riram acanhadamente, e uma tensão pairava no ar. Junmyeon não sabia se devia dar o primeiro passo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele ainda era um covarde.

— Então… — Sehun pigarreou, dando um passo hesitante à frente. — Acho que é isso.

— Acho que sim. — Junmyeon engoliu em seco. — Boa viagem. Até a próxima. Feliz Ano Novo. Antecipado. Ha-ha.

Algo parecido com desapontamento passou pelo olhar de Sehun e ele se afastou, coçando a nuca. Junmyeon era um idiota. Teve a oportunidade e deixara passsar o momento.Se seus amgios estivessem ali, com certeza eles dariam-lhe uma surra.

— Pra você também, hyung. Até mais — O rapaz pendurou a mochila em um ombro e puxou para perto a mala, acenando antes de ir em direção às escadas.

Antes que ele chegasse a meio caminho, Junmyeon respirou fundo e tocou o foda-se para sua timidez. — Sehun! — ele chamou, e o rapaz virou-se, confuso. Junmyeon caminhou resolutamente até ele, pegando-o pela mão e levando-o até o mesmo ponto embaixo do visco onde se beijaram na noite anterior. Antes que amarelasse de novo, pegou o rosto de Sehun em suas mãos e o beijou profundamente. Sehun, pego totalmente de surpresa, permaneceu paralisado por um momento, antes que abraçasse Junmyeon, apertando-o em seus braços. Ficaram alguns segundos imersos no beijo, até que Sehun se afastou, vermelho e espantado.

— Meu Deus, achei mesmo que você fosse me deixar ir embora sem fazer isso — Ele sorriu, acariciando a bochecha de Junmyeon. — Você sabe que não precisamos fazer isso embaixo do visco sempre, certo? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Junmyeon fingiu dar um beliscão em sua cintura.

— Eu sei, idiota — respondeu, colocando as mãos nos braços dele. — Quero um pouco de boa sorte para você aceitar sair comigo quando voltar. — Ele o olhou hesitante, e Sehun estreitou os olhos.

— Isso é um convite? Jongdae hyung tinha razão, você é ruim nisso — Sehun provocou, e Junmyeon revirou os olhos. — É seu dia de sorte, Sr. Kim. Você vai me pagar um almoço quando eu voltar.

— Ei, quem falou em pagar? — Junmyeon brincou.

— Você é quase um médico, não seja pão-duro — Sehun o puxou mais para perto, beijando-o de novo, suavemente, gosto de pasta de dente e café em sua língua. O celular dele apitou uma vez, e ele se afastou para olhar a notificação e grunhiu.

— Droga, meu Uber tá chegando. Tenho que ir mesmo agora — Ele deixou selinhos e beijos na bochecha de Junmyeon antes de sair correndo pela porta, acenando, deixando para trás um Junmyeon sorrindo feito bobo. Ele encostou-se na varanda para ver o rapaz saindo do prédio e entrando no carro, quase escorregando em uma poça de neve derretida. Junmyeon riu, assistindo o veículo se afastar na distância. 

Ele saiu dando pulinhos pelo apartamento até a cozinha, encheu outra xícara de café. Deu de cara com o síndico rabugento no corredor quando foi fechar a porta. — Feliz Natal, Sr. Hwang — ele cumprimentou, sorridente. O velho lançou-lhe um olhar de poucos amigos e murmurou um “Feliz Natal” a contragosto.

Tomou seu café enquanto olhava pela janela a neve acumulada na copa das árvores na rua e nos prédios vizinhos, derretendo aos poucos sob o calor do sol. Tinha que agradecer pela neve ter durado tanto, apesar dos pesares. Não passaria aquele inverno sozinho, afinal.


End file.
